Rizzles Ficlets
by shiprizzles
Summary: Jane e Maura em 3 atos. Talvez eu escreva outros. Talvez. Rizzles established. Smut! (M for sex)


**- Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Direitos reservados a TNT, JTam e Tess Gerritsen.**

* * *

**1**

Lábios vermelhos tocam os seus finos, sedentos, que provam o sabor doce do gloss de frutas. Sua língua desliza pelos lábios entreabertos enquanto a respiração quente e pesada bate em seu rosto. Com força, você pega o inferior entre os dentes e chupa demoradamente, puxando-o ao final, deixando com que se arraste por entre os seus dentes até sumir. A troca de olhar é rápida, consensual. As suas mãos grossas, geladas, tocam a cintura de pele macia sob a blusa de material importado, fazendo um suspiro surpreso ser ouvido contra sua orelha, e seus pelos sobem num arrepio forte. As unhas dela já estão por todo seu pescoço e ombro, marcando sua pele com traços quentes. Seus dedos descem pela cintura até encontrarem a bunda gostosa. Apertando, você traz o quadril contra o seu, encaixando sua perna entre as dele propositalmente. Um gemido mal contido sai dos lábios dela e você sorri triunfante. Seus dedos arrancam os botões da blusa que provavelmente vale mais do que você poderia gastar em um ano, mas ela não se importa. Ela morde o lábio inferior, o mesmo que você havia chupado como se fosse a ultima coisa que pudesse fazer. Ela te olha nos olhos, mas você está olhando os mamilos em sua frente, os seios fartos que sobem e descem rapidamente. E sua boca traça um sorriso sacana, agradecida por ela não estar usando sutiã. Fincando os dentes, você cobre um seio, amassando-o com força assim que volta a chupar os lábios dela. Sua língua invade a boca que te recebe com mais um gemido. Seus dedos apertam o mamilo endurecido e você provoca, sabendo o quanto ela ama quando você dá atenção aos seios. Sabendo que ela quase pode explodir em orgasmos com apenas aqueles toques insistentes nos mamilos sensíveis. E ela arrasta as unhas em sua nuca, sabendo que isso te excita como a porra. E quando ela morde seu lábio, você arrasta sua boca pelo rosto dela, encontrando a orelha. Passa a língua pelo lóbulo, chupa, morde, deixando-o vermelho, marcado. E desce pelo maxilar, deixando sua respiração bater contra a pele quente, fazendo-a tremer. Seus dentes prendem a pele ali no pescoço, e você chupa com força lembrando-a silenciosamente que ela te pertence. Sua mão sobe e se perde por entre os cachos loiros, você puxa os fios e faz ela fechar os olhos, entreabrir os lábios e gemer surpresa. Você passa a língua pela garganta, beijando e sugando tudo o que pode. Você pressiona sua perna entre as dela, imaginando o quão molhada ela está. E você a empurra contra a parede, ouvindo o pequeno baque do contato feito. Mais uma vez a troca de olhar acontece, e você aproveita pra tirar sua camisa branca regata, jogando-a ao chão rapidamente. Durante o rápido processo, as mãos dela estão em sua calça, desabotoando e abaixando o zíper habilmente. Você sorri ao vê-la tão concentrada, louca pra ser comida como da ultima vez. E seu sorriso aumenta pelas lembranças que batem rapidamente em sua mente. Ela te olha, e você sabe porquê. Você também está sem sutiã. Ela ofega mais rápido e você segura os pulsos dela a cima da cabeça contra a fria parede. Você passa a língua rapidamente pelos lábios dela, provocando, provando. Força seu corpo contra o dela, deixando ambos os seios fazerem contato e um gemido longo, gostoso, escapa dos lábios bonitos que ela tem. Você só mantém o sorriso satisfeito no rosto todo o tempo, porque você sabe como fazê-la bem. Você leva uma mão ao rosto dela e segura-o firmemente, fazendo-a olhar pros seus olhos. Você levanta suas sobrancelhas, sentindo o poder correr em suas veias quando ordena num tom rouco, profundo para que ela peça; Que ela implore. E ela o faz, imediatamente, num desespero excitante, sensual. Você, que só veste uma cueca preta simples, puxa a saia dela de modo rude, fazendo-a ofegar forte, com respirações pesadas. Ela arqueia a cabeça pra trás encostando-se à parede, e fecha os olhos enquanto morde o lábio com força. Ela treme. Ela treme antes mesmo de suas mãos a tocarem, porque ela deseja tanto ser fodida por você que ela mal pode esperar. E é quando você percebe que ela também não está usando calcinha. Você agradece ao universo por ter uma mulher tão fuderosamente preocupada em marcas e linhas nas roupas. Porque você pode ver o quão molhada ela está e você só quer fodê-la. Você só quer sentir o quão quente ela é por dentro mais uma vez. E você gruda seus corpos, leva suas mãos para as coxas gostosas que ela tem assim que as pernas dela envolvem sua cintura. E é tão gostoso sentir ela pressionando o sexo contra o seu daquela maneira, enquanto você desliza sua língua por entre os grandes seios em sua frente. Ela geme e chama teu nome; Ela puxa seu cabelo e arranha tuas costas com força. E você só chupa aquele mamilo rosado tão forte até que as marcas aparecem consequentemente. Você a joga no sofá e ela abre as pernas rapidamente, toda exposta. Toda abertinha. Ela te olha, mas quando encontra seus olhos famintos, ela geme alto e joga a cabeça pra trás. E você nem sequer a tocou. É foda, é bom pra caralho ver como ela reage a você. E você cobre o corpo dela com rapidez. Você suga os lábios, o pescoço, os seios. E você desliza suas mãos pelas coxas e pela bunda, dando tapas esporadicamente, marcando-a com seus dedos. Arrancando gritos e gemidos roucos, deliciosos. Ela pede, implora, sem parar. Ela diz que precisa de você, e você a interrompe quando abocanha o sexo pulsante. Ela levanta o quadril em busca de mais contato e ela derrete, apertando os dedos contra o sofá. Você lambe o clitóris inchado e roda a língua pela entrada apertada. Você percorre todo o canto, provocando, esfregando. Devagar.. Forte, devagar, forte. E ela tenta impor ritmo balançando o quadril, pedindo para que você meta meus dedos dentro dela. Mas você espera. Você espera porque você precisa chupar aquela virilha também. Você precisa arrastar as mãos pelas pernas gostosas que ela exibe lindamente na delegacia e no morgue. E quando seus dentes arrastam pelo clitóris vermelho, você mete seus três dedos de vez na entrada dela, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. Ela geme alto, seguidas vezes, e é gostoso pra caralho ouvi-la se desmanchar e cavalgar em seus dedos. Você mete fundo, rapidamente, e bate naquele ponto que você sabe que a faz gozar. Mas você segura, você joga o corpo pra cima, entrelaça os dedos nos cabelos dela e puxa com força pra trás, mantendo um ritmo foda, entrando e saindo dela, rápido, gostoso. Batendo seu polegar no clitóris até que ela enlouqueça. Ela finca as unhas em seus ombros com força, e você sabe o quão fudidamente marcada vai estar em poucos segundos. Mas você não liga, porque os seios balançam em sua frente, porque ela geme pra caralho em seu ouvido e seus dedos estão comendo-a com vontade até você senti-a se contorcer, os dedos apertam contra sua pele e as paredes da entrada dela esmagam os seus até ela explodir num orgasmo do caralho. O corpo dela treme com os espasmos do gozo e você rapidamente a beija, mordendo e sugando os lábios e a língua quente que ela tem. Devagar, você vai tirando os dedos de dentro dela, sentindo-a tremer levemente com o ato. Você leva os dedos aos lábios dela, molhando-os com o próprio gozo. E, antes que ela possa provar o gosto, você passa a língua devagar, chupando e se deliciando com o gosto de sua garota. Ela tenta estabilizar a respiração, mas sua mão já está cobrindo um dos seios dela, e seus dedos já estão contornando o mamilo. Ela olha pra você com aqueles olhos esverdeados, perfeitos pra caralho, e você sorri sabendo que ela vai gemer seu nome pelo resto da noite.

* * *

**2**

Quando você entra no quarto, depois de um dia escroto na BPD com muita papelada e um caso de merda, encontra sua namorada nua em frente ao espelho com um dildo na mão, você só pode sorrir. Você encontra os olhos dela desprovidos de pudor e vergonha, porque essa não seria sua Maura se não fosse desse jeito, caminha até ela se livrando do blazer e da camisa azul surrada. Você passa seus braços envolvendo-a e tocando a barriga lisa e suga rapidamente o pescoço que ela expõe ao jogar o cabelo pro lado contrário. Seus dedos fazem contornos lentos e uma de suas mãos sobe até um dos seios. Você fixa seus olhos nos dela através do espelho e vê como ela passa a língua pelos lábios, mordendo-os sensualmente assim que você aperta o seio com força, prendendo o mamilo entre os dedos de propósito. Ela suspira alto, encostando o corpo contra o seu com um pouco mais de força e você passa a língua pelo ombro nu, sobre as sardas espalhadas que você acha sexy pra caralho. Ela põe as mãos pra trás, encontrando sua calça e abaixa com força, rapidamente. Você se afasta o suficiente pra deixar a calça cair sobre seus pés. Você toma o dildo da mão dela e põe em sua cintura; você fecha sua mão contra o material siliconado e vê a bunda dela empinar pra trás, te arrancando um sorriso do caralho. Você segura a cintura dela e olha pro corpo gostoso refletido no espelho em sua frente enquanto você roça o pau contra a bunda dela devagar. Você leva arrasta sua mão pela coxa dela e sobe até encontrar o sexo molhado. Ela geme e deita a cabeça em seu ombro, fazendo um vai e vem quase imperceptível com o quadril. Você leva sua mão à garganta exposta dela com firmeza, mantendo a cabeça dela contra seu ombro. Seus dedos deslizam pelo clitóris pulsante, como provocação. Você força a cabeça do pau contra a entrada dela e, antes que ela espere, você mete tudo de vez, arrancando um puta gemido dela, que agarra seus cabelos negros com força. Os seios pulam e você não pode se sentir mais excitada ao ver a cena em sua frente. Você começa a estocar com rapidez, sem paciência pra jogos. Você esfrega seus dedos tão rápido quanto você a fode com o pau. Você sente o quão fundo você está indo e como ela adora ser comida daquele jeito. Você solta o pescoço dela e cobre o seio, apertando o mamilo pra caralho. Ela acompanha o ritmo assim que a respiração acelera, você sabe que ela está quase chegando lá, mas você não pode se conter. Você quer foder a bunda dela também, porque você sabe o quão forte ela goza quando você faz isso. E antes que ela possa reclamar por você ter tirado o pau de dentro dela, você a empurra contra a cama, deixando-a de quatro. Ela realiza rapidamente o que você quer, e geme alto mais uma vez. Esperando o próximo contato. Você manda ela abrir a bunda com as próprias mãos e ela o faz rapidamente, olhando pra você sobre um dos ombros. E você poderia gozar só de olhar pro quão gostosa ela é naquele momento. Você segura o pau com a mão e o cabelo dela com a outra com força até ela gritar. Você mete o pau na bunda dela e um grunhido alto, mesclado em dor e prazer sai dos lábios dela. Você rapidamente bate os dedos contra o clitóris dela e ela começa a cavalgar em você. E é bom pra caralho. É bom pra caralho e você quase pode gozar só de poder estar fodendo ela desse jeito. Você a masturba tão rápido quanto você mete o pau dentro dela, e você desce sua mão contra a bunda dela, marcando-a. Ela adora ser tratada daquele jeito, ela adora ser sua puta porque ela é tão burguesa lá fora. E você sabe que é uma puta sortuda por ter uma mulher como ela. Você passa a língua pelas costas de pele alva, mete os dedos no sexo dela e sente ela tremer em espasmos. Ela se contorce pra caralho por minutos e você a segura forte. Você a segura e não deixa a cair. Você deita o corpo dela na cama e ela ainda treme quando você tira o dildo de dentro dela. Ela suspira quando você arrasta os dedos pelo clitóris sensível e quando você chupa seus próprios dedos. Você beija a boca dela e suga os lábios vermelhos. Você envolve o corpo dela com seus braços e diz que ela é a melhor coisa que já te aconteceu.

* * *

**3**

A mão dela puxa seus fios de cabelo grossos enquanto sua língua sobe e desce devagar pelo clitóris. Você balança a língua rapidamente sobre o broto que pulsa e sorri como ela se agonia e suspira. Você aperta os dedos nas coxas e sobe até a bunda, aperta a carne ali e traz o quadril contra seu rosto. Ela rebola na sua boca e tenta se equilibrar naqueles saltos altos como o caralho, que você não faz ideia de como ela consegue andar nessas coisas. Mas não importa, não quando você suga o clitóris demoradamente, pondo pressão e arrastando a língua naquele ponto exato, fazendo-a morder o próprio braço para não gemer alto. Você adora poder foder ela no trabalho, porque você gosta de vê-la lutando contra os impulsos. Ela vai reclamar pra caralho depois, assim como fez um cu doce do caralho escapando de suas mãos quando você entrou no escritório dela dizendo que queria comê-la. Mas lá está você, de joelhos entre as pernas dela, passando a língua por todo o sexo molhado, gostoso, quente e todo seu. Você desce as mãos pelas pernas torneadas e você sobe o dedo até a entrada. Você provoca, raspando os dedos por ali enquanto lambe o interior da coxa esquerda. Ela abre mais as pernas automaticamente e leva a mão para a mesa, tentando se manter de pé quando seu dedo entra rápido. Você a ouve pedir por mais e lá estão seus quatro dedos fodendo-a com pressa. Porque é só uma rapidinha no trabalho. Porque é gostoso pra caralho comer ela ali e você mal podia se conter. Ela resolveu vestir essa porra de vestido que te deixa molhada só de olhar. Ela sabe que te faz ficar assim e agora ela tem o que merece. Você esfrega os dedos no ponto sensível e um gemido abafado é ouvido. Você sorri e balança a língua mais uma vez no clitóris, sabendo que ela enlouquece quando você faz isso. E você chupa forte assim que estoca os dedos fundo pra caralho, fazendo os músculos dela contraírem e relaxarem num gozo. Você tira os dedos de vez e sente o gosto dela em sua boca. Você lambe e suga demoradamente, deixando-a aproveitar toda a sensação do orgasmo. As mãos dela te puxam pra cima e você segura a cintura rapidamente assim que ela fecha a distancia procurando sua boca. Você sorri entre o beijo, desce a mão para a bunda gostosa e aperta enquanto invade a boca dela com a língua, compartilhando o gosto. Você recebe uns tapas contra o peito e ombro, mas você ri sabendo que é birra disfarçada. Porque no fundo ela ama ser comida por você desse jeito.


End file.
